Die Tee-Frage
by skyly
Summary: Was ist diese Sache zwischen Jane und seinem Tee? Und warum stört Lisbon plötzlich die Tatsache, dass er es sich mit seiner Tasse in ihrem Büro gemütlich macht? Und wenn wir schon dabei sind: ist Lügen und Verschweigen eigentlich das Gleiche? - Jisbon und viel Tee; spielt nach 5x02, aber nicht ganz ein Tag -


**AN**: Oh je, ich glaube Devil´s Cherry hat es mir ehrlich angetan ;D  
Hier noch ein One-Shot der nach der Episode spielt, aber nicht sehr viel mit dieser zu tun hat  
(ich fühle mich dennoch verpflichtet auf eventuelle Spoiler hinzuweisen, wobei es nicht viele geben dürfte).  
Es geht eher um die Frage: Was ist diese Sache zwischen Jane und Tee?

Da ich selbt leidenschaftlicher Teetrinker bin liegt diese Kurzgeschichte meinem Herzen wirklich nahe.  
Ich hoffe ihr habt beim Lesen genau so **viel Spaß**, wie ich beim Schreiben hatte! :)

Oh ja und ich möchte noch anmerken: es fällt mir verdammt schwer Patrick Jane charaktergetreu zu halten -.-  
Ich komme jedes Mal ehrlich ins Schwitzen; aber irgendwo ist das auch der Reiz an der ganzen Sache... haha :D

Also, dann mal los...

* * *

Von Patrick Janes zahlreichen Angewohnheiten war das Teetrinken wohl die Harmloseste gewesen.  
Bis zu dem Tag vor einer Woche zumindest, als diese vertraute Tasse Tee um ein Haar seine letzte gewesen wäre.  
Seit dem sah Lisbon diese schönen, bunten Tassen mit ganz anderen Augen; und die unschuldige Geste, mit der Jane das Wasser aufsetzte entwickelte sich zu einer mächtigen Irritation.  
Das Lustige war nur, dass sie bis jetzt nichts dagegen gehabt hatte.  
Nicht mal, wenn er in fremden Häusern nach der Küche gefragt hatte oder sich nach Teefiltern erkundigte um danach von allen Küchenutensilien Besitzt zu ergreifen, als gehörte alles ihm.

Jetzt jedoch brachte sie sogar die Tatsache auf die Palme, dass er summend hier im CBI Gebäude friedlich seine gewohnte Tasse Tee genoss.  
Zudem machte er gerade einen Bogen und kam auf ihr Büro zu gesteuert.  
Sie zog die Stirn gleich in Falten, weil sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht würde ertragen können.

Das heißt, solange er die blaue Tasse in der Hand hielt.

Ohne ein Wort schritt er über die Schwelle, schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte es sich dann auf ihrer Couch bequem um anschließend mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer und geschlossenen Augen kurz den Kopf nach hinten zu lehnen.

Lisbon versuchte ihn so gut wie Möglich zu ignorieren und gab ihr Bestes sich in ihre Papiere zu vertiefen.  
Diese Tasse auf seinem Schoß jedoch, leuchtete einfach zu hell und führte dazu, dass ihr Blick immer wieder abschweifte.

„Entweder sehe ich heute verdammt gut aus, oder du hast mir etwas zu sagen.", meinte Jane mit müder Stimme.

Sie wusste gar nicht warum sie sich ertappt fühlte. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass ein Patrick Jane, der nichts sah, noch immer mehr wahr nahm als der Rest der Menschheit.

„Ich begutachte nur die wachsenden Hörner, die endlich dein wahres Wesen offenbaren. Stehen dir wirklich gut, übrigens."

„Hmm, dann warte erst bis du meine Lederflügel siehst."

Sie beließ es dabei, obwohl sie noch gerne etwas erwidert hätte.  
Sie hatte jedoch im Moment nicht den Nerv dem guten Jane die Möglichkeit zu geben ihre Manie aus ihr hinaus zu kitzeln.  
Wenn es erst dazu kommt, würde er mehr analysieren und interpretieren als ihr lieb war.  
Denn außer ihr durfte niemand in ihrem Kopf herumwühlen.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, tat das nicht einmal sie selbst.

„Also komm schon Lisbon. Langsam fange ich ehrlich an zu glauben, dass du etwas für mich übrig hast."

Er machte nicht einmal die Anstalt seine Augen zu öffnen, sondern setzte einfach nur sein freches Grinsen auf.

„Wunschdenken.", versuchte Lisbon seine Bemerkung abzuschütteln.

Nun drehte er seinen Kopf ein bisschen zu ihr, öffnete seine Augen und meinte siegessicher:

„Du bist ja Rot geworden."

„Nein.", murmelte die Agentin und sah kurz zur Seite um seinen triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck nicht ertragen zu müssen.

Sie würde ihm aber nicht weiterhin den Spaß lassen.  
Es war Zeit für einen ablenkenden Gegenangriff:

„Was machst du eigentlich schon wieder in meinem Büro?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Jane setzte sich gerade hin und hob seine noch dampfende Tasse kurz hoch:

„Tee trinken."

Tee. Da hatte sie es wieder. Diese blaue Tasse.  
Und plötzlich wusste sie nicht was sie mehr verärgerte: Janes Bemerkungen oder seine Angewohnheiten.

„Nach all dem was letzte Woche passiert ist, hast du noch immer nicht die Lust daran verloren?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Würdest du, nur weil du einige Male mit ihr im Kreuzfeuer standest, deine Waffe aufgeben?"

„Nein.", antwortete sie instinktiv und Jane nickte: „Da hast du es."

Das war doch nun wirklich lächerlich. Dieser Vergleich... war nicht einmal ein richtiger Vergleich.

„Was ist das überhaupt mit dir und deiner Tasse Tee?"

„Der Tee ist nicht das Wichtige. Es ist die Assoziation, meine liebe Lisbon.", lächelte er, „Mit Kaffee verbindest du wahrscheinlich Erfrischung, Energie, Tatendrang. Folglich fühlst du dich stark und wach, wenn du Kaffee trinkst. Ob nun mit oder ohne Koffein. Manchen Leuten reicht sogar schon der Geruch des Kaffees um neue Tatkraft zu schöpfen.", hier legte er eine kurze Pause ein um einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse zu nehmen, „Tee ist mein persönlicher Kaffee."

Lisbon dachte, damit wäre alles gesagt, jedoch fügte Jane noch hinzu:

„Sogar der Weg zum Himmel führt an einer Teetasse vorbei."

Ein englisches Sprichwort. Aber aus Janes Mund klang es seltsam.

„Glaubst du daran?", fragte sie etwas belustigt, woraufhin Patrick weit Grinste und sie plötzlich mit seinem ganzen Charme überflutete.

„Ein Geheimnis, Teresa."

Sie grinste amüsiert. Er wusste sich in Szene zu setzen, keine Frage.

„Du meinst eher ein weiteres Geheimnis.", stichelte sie, „Du scheinst ein ehrlicher Sammlerfreund was das betrifft."

Zu ihrer Überraschung zog er eine ahnungslose Grimasse.

„Ich war dir gegenüber immer ehrlich."

„Aber natürlich.", erwiderte die Agentin und versuchte dabei nicht sarkastisch zu klingen.

Patrick Janes Aufmerksamkeit war gefesselt:

„Nur um das klar zu stellen: etwas zu verschweigen und zu lügen ist nicht das Gleiche."

„Doch.", meinte sie einfach, „Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig Jane."

Sie wollte dieses Thema ehrlich nicht anschneiden.  
Wenn sie das jetzt taten, wäre sie bis übermorgen nicht mit diesem Papierberg fertig.  
Und was sollte sich denn außerdem schon ändern? Patrick Jane, blieb Patrick Jane; da konnte sich die Welt auf den Kopf stellen, er würde der selbe, gewitzte Illusionist bleiben, der er war. Und sie fand das nur ein bisschen falsch.

„Du meinst also wirklich, dass Verschweigen, Lügen ist?"

„Ja, das ist es."

„Das heißt, aus deiner Sicht belüge ich dich andauernd.", folgerte er.

Lisbon überlegte kurz: sein vorgetäuschter Zusammenbruch; die Tatsache, dass er mit Lorelei geschlafen hat...

„Ja.", antwortete sie ehrlich, bemühte sich jedoch dieses „Ja" eher weich klingen zu lassen.  
Sie wollte ihm dafür keine Vorwürfe machen. Dazu hatte sie im Moment keine Energie und auch keine Lust.

Dass er jedoch ohne ein Wort aufstand sowie anschließend die Tür anpeilte, ließ sie vermuten, dass sie es trotzdem geschafft hatte ihn irgendwie zu treffen.

Sie wollte schon aufstehen, und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, als Jane kurz inne hielt, sich an sie wandte und mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen seine Tasse auf ihren Schreibtisch stellte.

„Den musst du probieren.", zwinkerte er ihr noch zu, bevor er ein Liedchen anstimmend hinaus huschte.

Teresa Lisbon blieb leicht verwirrt in ihrem Chefsessel zurück.

Das heißt: sie und die blaue Tasse blieben zurück.

„Da sind wir nun.", murmelte sie resigniert. Es war die Ironie des Schicksals, dass ihr gerade der Tee Gesellschaft leisten sollte.

Etwas lustlos griff sie nach dem Porzellan und hob es an ihre Nase.

Es roch angenehm nach warmen Zitronen.

„Ach, was soll´s."

Mit der selben Entschlossenheit, mit der sie auch bewaffnete Psychopathen zu Boden brachte, führte sie die Tasse an ihren Mund und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

Der erste Gedanke, der ihr durch den Kopf schoss war das Wörtchen „bitter", gefolgt von „verdammt bitter".

Und plötzlich wurde es ihr klar.

Das war kein Tee.

„Das ist Zitronenwasser.", kam ihr die Erkenntnis.

Verdattert setzte sie die Tasse wieder auf ihren Schreibtisch ab und musste feststellen, dass ihre Feindseligkeit diesem armen Objekt gegenüber verflogen war.  
Es war plötzlich nur das, wonach es auch aussah: harmloses, blaues Porzellan.

Aber warum war sie nochmal so sehr erleichtert?

* * *

Er hatte es geahnt.  
Ihr zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck belegte seine Theorie.

Sie hatte sich wegen dem Tee offensichtlich genau so unwohl gefühlt, wie er selbst.

Der Grund, warum er sich für Zitronenwasser entschlossen hatte.  
Anfangs war es seltsam gewesen, aber wie er auch schon Lisbon erläutert hatte: „Es ist alles eine Frage der Assoziation."

Und da er nun dieses Gesüff mit ihrem Lächeln verband, würde es besser schmecken.

Der Tee-Alptraum war vorbei.

Mit diesem Wissen wandte er sich von der Glaswand ab, und machte sich summend auf den Weg zum Wasserkocher.


End file.
